witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Cregennan of Lod
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Nationality = |Profession = Mage |Abilities = Magic |Partner = Lara Dorren |Children = Riannon |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} Cregennan (also Cragen) of Lod was a mighty human sorcerer, most famous for falling in love with an elf, Lara Dorren, and for being murdered for it by humans. Their daughter, Riannon, was adopted by Cerro, the queen of Redania. Cregennan was one of the ancestors of Ciri. The Aen Elle considered his relationship with Lara a theft of their heritage, and the king of the Aen Elle, Auberon Muircetach was determined to take back that stolen heritage, by using Cregennan's descendant, Ciri, to produce an heir. Biography Nothing is known about Cregennan's parents and childhood; he possibly attended the Mirthe school of mages as a waif. Beyond all doubt, at least one of his parents was a sorcerer. Cregennan graduated from the magic academy summa cum laude and shortly afterwards became famous as the unbelievably talented (for his age) mage. He pushed for coupling elven and human doctrines of the magic and was a great follower of the idea of proximity and coexistence of the two races. He was liked and accepted by elves. The more and more ambitious and (surprisingly) more and more viable plans of Cregennan were interrupted by his love affair with Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, elven sorceress from the group of so-called "Sages". Interestingly, this relationship infuriated humans more than elves. Furthermore, when Lara Dorren became pregnant, Cregennan was accused of treason, cahoots with elves, and scheming a plot against his own race. When he refused to break up with her and the elves, the treacherous attack on both lovers was done. Cregennan died, Lara managed to escape. The legend has it that "Cregennan's Grave" is located in the enormous glacial erratic near Rinde. In fact he had to be buried closer to the place where he had been murdered, i.e. in hamlet Foam by the river Pontar. Many elves, seeing his relationship with Lara Dorren as stealing from their heritage, didn't wish to acknowledge the relationship. As such, when a sculpture was made of Lara Dorren to serve as a stand-in gravestone for her, Cregennan was left out of it, though the statue was made in such a way that it was clear another being was supposed to be in the sculpture. During the game, Geralt can read two books, Lara's Gift and The Story of Lara Dorren and Cragen of Lod, that tell the elves' and the humans' versions of the lovers' tale. While exploring the region of the second expansion in , Geralt can find a tome called Lara Dorren and Cregennan of Lod by Plegmund's Bridge in a chest. References External links * The Lineage of Cirilla of Cintra: Cregennan of Lod (Polish only) cs:Cregennan z Lód de:Cregennan von Lod fr:Cregennan de Lod it:Cregennan di Lod pl:Cregennan pt-br:Cregennan de Lod ru:Крегеннан из Леда Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:Blood and Wine mentioned-only characters